After Paris
by Lara Bess
Summary: Jenny and Jethro's relationship and everything that happened after Paris. Why Jenny left, everything that happened afterwards and what happened when she returned to NCIS. Jenny's POV. I don't understand the ratings very well, so it's a guess. if you don't agree with the rating feel free to tell me what it should be in the review.
1. Chapter 1- The end of Paris

**October 1999**

Jethro held my hand on the flight back to Washington DC after Paris, and I let him. It was comforting, but I knew what I had to say to him and what had to happen. We were field agents at NCIS, partners in work. We could not have a relationship. That was one of Jethro's rules.

Rule no. 12: never date a co-worker.

It had gone on long enough, we had started dating when we went to Paris last year. Since then we had gone to Italy, Serbia and London together and we remained lovers throughout that time. And throughout our more recent undercover operation where we went back to Paris. Yes admittedly we got much too close in Paris this time; our relationship nearly jeopardised our mission. It had to stop. I needed to stop these childish fantasies about having a real, normal relationship with Jethro.

Oh, who am I kidding? I love him. I really do. Everything about him was just so perfect! His voice, his smile, his laugh. The way he used to look at me, the way he knew me too well. The way I could never hide anything from him; he knew everything about me. And more than anything, I loved the way he held me when we made love in Paris…

But I had to do what is best for me. And the fact of the matter is that meant letting Jethro go. It killed me to say that, even think it but, the truth was I had a job and unfortunately he was my co-worker, and a relationship I couldn't have. I had to tell him, but I couldn't get the courage to do it.

We eventually arrived back in DC and got back to the office. When we were in the lift to go the squad room, Jethro finally spoke to me.

"Jen, was that real?"

"What do you mean Jethro?" I tried to pretend I didn't know what he is talking about, hoping that he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say. I knew it has to be said, but I was hoping to avoid the subject as long as I could. I wanted to pretend everything was okay and that everything was going to be able to stay the same, despite knowing that wasn't possible. I turned and looked at him and Jethro reached around me and stopped the lift. Then I knew he was serious.

"What happened between us in Paris. Jen, don't pretend. You know what I am talking about. We both know what I am saying. We have both been thinking the same."

"Yes, Jethro. It was definitely real." I tried my hardest to avoid the question.

"Jen…. Stop avoiding the question, please?" I sighed, knowing it had to be said eventually so I might as well get it over it with.

"Jethro, it was real. Too real. Every minute was real. And I don't regret anything. But we are back in DC and back at the office. It's back to reality I'm afraid and this time it has to end." I spoke softly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear me, so I would have to repeat myself and so would be able to change my words, regretting every word but knowing that it was for the best and that it was the only way.

"I feared that would be the case." Jethro moved closer towards me and as I moved backwards and my back hit the wall of the lift. Jethro stood in front of me. I looked directly into his eyes as I spoke again. "You knew that it wouldn't end any other way, Jethro. It is one of your rules after all." I tried to smile slightly. Jethro laughed, but in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, one of my rules. I didn't realise how hard that rule is to stick to, because if you fall in love, there's not a lot you can do about it."

"I know. I know" I looked up at his handsome face and into his sincere eyes. His eyes… that was definitely my weak point. I stood there with the overwhelming urge to kiss him, but I knew that would be cruel. "So we agree? We remain co-workers, ONLY co-workers."

"I suppose we have to, Jen. As much as it hurts, we have to." Despite what he said to me he moved closer and put his hands either side of my head, forcing me to stay where I was, staring into his eyes.

"Indeed. It's our only choice." I stared at him, and when he didn't moved I said. "Jethro what are you doing?"

"Something that is stupid." Then he learnt in and kissed me. I stood still for a moment and then, stupidly, I leant in and put my hands around his neck. As he put his arms around my waist, I flashed back to Paris and then suddenly I remembered where I was. I slowly pulled away and whispered. "No, Jethro. You know that's not what I was saying."

"I know, Jen. I don't know what came over me." He sighed and moved back and for a moment he just looked at me. "We do need to stop all this though."

"I know, Jethro. That's what I was trying to say." And then I turned around and switched the elevator back on. For the remainder of the lift ride, we didn't speak, both lost in thought. Every minute in that silence, had been torture for me, but I had forced myself to remain quiet, knowing that there was nothing left to say; nothing of any use anyway. Before the lift stopped, I made one last mistake and turned and quickly kissed Jethro on the cheek. As we left the lift, I stood back and watched him walk away, and I knew I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life, but I knew it was my only choice.

As I walked back into the squad room, for the first time in nearly a month, Cynthia, the director's secretary called me over.

"Hey, Jen." She walked over to me, obviously meaning business. "Enjoy your time in Paris?"

"Whilst it lasted, yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah, the director needs to see you though." Oh dear, the minute I heard that I got slightly worried that someone might have let slip to the director about me and Jethro, in Paris. Maybe I said my goodbye to Jethro a little too late.

"Is it about the Op? If so we might need Jethro." I tried to act casual, although I was starting to worry about why the director wanted to see me.

"Nope, the director didn't say what it was about. But he didn't say that he needed to see Jethro as well. Come on. You need to come and see him. We both know how impatient he can get." I laughed slightly at that one, but it was mostly forced.

I walked with Cynthia to the director's office, and Cynthia knocked and let me in. "Yes director, you wanted to see me?"

"Ahh, Agent Shepard. How did everything go in Paris?" I almost wished people would stop asking that. Every time someone asked about it, I just wanted to break down in tears, but I kept myself together and answered the question on a professional level, knowing that's what he wanted.

"Yes it went very well thank you. I have finished my report, Agent Gibbs is just finishing his."

"Very well." The director nodded approvingly. "Well leave yours with Cynthia at the end of today, please." I nodded my understanding, not wanting to speak in case I let everything out. "Anyway, that isn't why I asked to see you. Take a seat." I sat down and looked at him, feeling even more worried by this point, as the director sounded so serious. "Agent Shepard, are a very good agent and I tell other agencies that."

"Thank you director."

"So when the Pentagon told me that one of their agents had retired and they wanted a new agent, preferably from this agency…" I couldn't believe that it might be true, was he suggesting what it sounded like? Then he actually said it. "Jenny Shepard, you have been offered a job in the Pentagon."

"I have?" I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. My ultimate aim had always been to end up at the Pentagon, so I could follow in my father's footsteps and hopefully end up as the first female director of NCIS; a slightly surreal aim in life, but that's where I want to go in life. I couldn't believe it might have happened.

"Yes and if you agree, you will be move tomorrow." The minute the he said that, I knew that it was the best thing to do. I would be moved away from Jethro, and would have the job I had always wanted so much. It was the best thing for me. It just meant leaving NCIS which was like a family to me.

"Well, what paperwork do I sign?" I said, just wanting to get it over with and leave preferably before Jethro did, so I wouldn't have to explain myself to him.

"I was hoping you say that Jenny. You are brilliant agent and you deserve the best."

"Thank you Director."

"Well Agent Shepard, sign here, pass over your NCIS badge, and your weapon as you will get a new one there, and I wish you all the best for the future."


	2. Chapter 2- Explaining

Having signed all the paperwork to move to the pentagon, I left NCIS, my home for so long. As I had walked through the squad room, I avoided looking at anyone, but I felt Jethro's eyes on me as I walked. I got into my car and suddenly realised that, it would be hard, and I really didn't want to but I needed to explain to Jethro why he wouldn't see me tomorrow. Instead of going straight home, like I originally planned to, I went to his house.

I walked up to his house tried the door. As is the usual for Jethro, the door was unlocked and so I walked in, knowing Jethro wouldn't care, and went straight down to the basement, where Jethro always spent his time and I saw the massive boat that Jethro was making. It was only the basic structure but it looked amazing and I was overcome with awe at Jethro's talent.

I walked through the basement, looking at the familiar room and sat down in Jethro's seat in the corner of the room. As I sat waiting for Jethro, I suddenly realised that I had no idea what to say to him. I started thinking about that happened in Paris, the love I felt, the happiness and when I decided it had to end, the pain I felt. I remembered walking through the streets of beautiful Paris, holding hands, staying as close as I could to his side as I felt safe with him. I then thought back to our mission in Paris, the gun fights and the car chases. But through the long nights we always had each other, whether it was having a meal, going on stake outs or spending time together in other ways.

Then there was before Paris, when we were just field agents of NCIS, the cases we solved, how we always had each other's backs, but the jokes and laughs were always there as well, to keep us going on long, cold stake outs and boring times. But I didn't know how to explain to him that I was leaving NCIS; a place and job that I loved so much and that he would get a new partner.

Then it occurred to me… he would get a new partner… we would no longer be co-workers, a relationship between us would no longer be an issue. _Maybe now I am leaving the office, our relationship might be able to happen? No Jenny…_ I thought _you can't go there not after last time…_ I thought back to my last relationship, something I always tried to avoid. I had loved Sam. I really had loved him. But he abused me, cheated me and used me. Because of him I had no confidence. It was only after joining NCIS and meeting Jethro that I got the confidence to move on with my life and forget him. But I still live with the pain, embarrassment and upset every day. No one knows about it…. Not even Jethro.

But I still didn't have the confidence to trust in a new relationship. Not even with Jethro; who I trusted with my life every day. And I love Jethro, more than I had ever loved Sam, but I did not have the confidence to have a relationship with him, despite being given a chance to.

Then I heard the door to Jethro's house open. The basement door opened a moment later and Jethro walked down the stairs. "Jenny, what are you doing here?" Jethro looked shocked to see me.

"Saying goodbye Jethro." I said and as Jethro walked over to me and poured himself a drink of Bourbon, I stood up. _Typical Jethro_ I thought. I knew Jethro loved his Bourbon. _Something we share in common, amongst other things._ As I thought that he looked at me "Want one?" _God he always has been a mind reader._

"Please." I smiled and then got straight to the point. "Jethro I'm moving to work at the Pentagon."

"That's brilliant, Jen. When?" Jethro passed me my drink and leant against the boat.

"Tomorrow." I sipped my drink and watched Jethro closely trying to see his reaction. Normally people can't see a reaction in Jethro, but I have known him long enough, and gotten to know him well enough, to see that he was upset, but also in deep thought.

"Why didn't you say this before, Jen? You left it to the last minute to tell me." He looked upset, even slightly hurt.

"I only got offered the job today, Jethro." I said looking at him sadly, upset that he thought that I would not tell him something as important as that. "Jethro, you know I wouldn't keep something like this from you. I don't keep secrets from you. You know that, don't you?" As I said that, I thought about the secret I was keeping from him at that very minute… about Sam. I shook the thought from my mind.

"I know Jen, it's just so sudden. How long are you going to be there?" He looked so sad and as he spoke he walked around the room, and as he moved, I moved and stopped and took his place leaning against the boat.

"I don't know, the director didn't say." He started to walk towards me. "Jethro maybe this is a good time for me to leave, especially after Paris. Maybe then we can both move on and get on with our lives." He carried on walking towards me, until he was right in front of me, I stayed still, wanting something I would probably never get. But he stood in front of and then leant in and kissed me again _he read my mind again,_ I had thought and I leant in and kissed him back, hard. My arms went back around his neck, and I pulled him closer and kissed him longer. He stroked my back, caressing me and I felt like I was going to explode, as I ran my hands over his beautiful sculptured body. I felt ecstatic and like earlier that day in the lift I forgot why I was there and why I was talking to him, what my intentions had been. I kept pulling him closer and closer, wanting him more and more. He had pulled my jacket off and put it on the floor, then as he ran his hands over my body, I pulled his coat off, but as his hands slipped under the thin material of my top, my brain woke up and I pulled away. "Jethro, I came to say goodbye. Not to encourage this, or make it harder" I spoke regretting it, all over again. I knelt down and picked up my jacket.

"Jenny, why are you so worried? We aren't partners anymore, are we? You handed in your badge didn't you?"

"Yes Jethro, I have. I just can't do a relationship, not now when I am starting my new job." Making any excuse, other than the truth which was Sam. "I need to do what is best for me." I pulled my jacket back on and walked around Jethro, and collected my coat, putting it back on, I turned back to Jethro, only to be met with the saddest look I have ever seen from him.

"Jenny…"

"No Jethro, I'm sorry, I have to go."

And with that I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3- A Friend

Having left Jethro behind, I went home, and sat in the study trying my hardest not to cry. All I could see in my mind was the sad look that Jethro had given me as I walked away from him. I knew I had made a massive mistake, but it was all I could do. I poured myself a drink of Bourbon and then as I put the bottle down, having tried since the conversation in the lift not to, I broke down, and started sobbing. The sound of my tears echoed around the empty house, and I had never felt so alone. Suddenly I wished I had someone I could call, someone I could talk to. But my whole life had been my work; I didn't have many friends. The only people I could call my friends, were all at NCIS and I couldn't talk to them about Jethro, because they had been my co-workers until about 2 hours ago, and they might talk to the Director and Jethro could end up getting into trouble.

I sat sobbing, alone, until I couldn't cry anymore and then as I started to calm down, I started to look through the paperwork for my work at The Pentagon. I was almost excited about moving to my new job. It would be a new place, a new world, a new start. It would be interesting and I would (hopefully) enjoy the change of scenery. _But Jethro_ he was the first thing that came into my mind. I would miss him more than anything, but it was for the best. He was the only person I had ever loved, but I knew I had to leave him behind.

I stayed up late, looking through papers and getting ready for the next day. I knew that I had a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. I tried to have a relaxing bath, to calm myself whilst, listening to my favourite music, and drinking Bourbon. After trying my hardest to relax myself, I finally went to bed, but it was a long time until I finally slept.

The next day I woke up to the sound of my alarm wailing at me; encouraging me to face reality _and my new job…._ With that thought I sat up and quickly got out of bed to get ready. I got dressed as quickly as I could, in some of the smartest clothes I have got. At about 8 o'clock that morning, I got into the car with my coffee in my mug and my heart in my throat. I went to work at The Pentagon.

I already knew numerous people in The Pentagon through my dad's previous job there. I walked into the reception and when the secretary saw me she immediately smiled at me "You alright, Jen?"

"Yeah Amelia, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm good, darling. So, you took the job offer then?"

"Yes I did. Follow my father's example and I suppose it was time to move on from NCIS."

"Well, do you remember where the Director's office is?"

"I believe I do, but you might as well walk with me, just to keep things professional and proper." I ended that with a little wink.

"Yeah professional…. You just want a chance to catch up, don't you Jenny?" and she gave me a little knowing smile. I had always got on well with Amelia.

"Yeah. I do really." And then I gave a little laugh. "You know me too well Amelia."

"Yes, I do Jenny, so how have you been? Any progress in your…" A slight pause and I knew what to expect. "Love life?" and she looked at me expectantly. Suddenly I realised that I did have someone I could talk to about everything, because quite a few years ago, Amelia had been in a relationship with a co-worker and she also had to break it off.

"How about you come over to mine after dinner tonight and we can have a proper catch up session?" I smiled, hoping that I now had a friend.

"Sounds absolutely wonderful. Want to meet me down here after work and I will follow you after work in my car." We arrived outside the Director's office.

"Okay hun, see you later. By the way good luck, and welcome to the Pentagon."

"Thanks Mia" I used her old nickname and she smiled and opened the door to the office.

"Special Agent Shepard, lovely to finally meet you." Andrew Woods, Director of The Pentagon, turned to me and smiled. "Take a seat" I walked in and sat down at the table that looked incredibly similar to the old director's office at NCIS "So glad that you agreed to come and join us here at The Pentagon. I have a particular mission that I need your help with and I would like you to go straight into that mission if you please, or would you prefer to get to know your co-workers before your first mission."

"May I know the details of the mission before I start, and then decide? Or is it need-to-know?"

"Yes you may, Agent Shepard. Although it is need to know, but you will be one of the agents taking the mission, whether you start now or tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Want to give me a basic overview before I look at the paperwork?" It felt good to have another case to focus on. It distracted me from my thoughts.

"Okay, well it involves some international arms dealers, and one of them may be a colleague inside this building."

Later that day, after numerous meetings and agreeing to go through with the mission that Director Woods had assigned, I left my work station and walked down to the reception. It was a relief saw Amelia waiting for me as arranged. "Hello, you look tired and it's only your first day."

"Yeah, I'm involved in a very busy mission, already." I sighed and pulled my keys out of my hand bag. "You had a good day?"

"Yeah, it was the usual. So where did you park your car? Mine's around back."

"Same here. Let's go." We walked around the back, chatting about our day, and when we got to our cars, we separated and went to our cars, and as I drove back to my home, I smiled and sang along to the music in my car.

I pulled into my drive and saw Amelia park on the road behind me. I got out of my car and waited for her to walk to me and then as we walked up to my front door and I quickly unlocked the door, I said "It's not much, but…" and then I opened the door, and ushered her into my home. "Blimey, I always did love this house, but why do you still live here, when you live alone? You could sell this place and get thousands for it." I walked into the living room and Amelia followed me, and I motioned for her to sit down in an armchair, whilst I moved some of my clothes and other belongings that I had thrown around the house in my hurry to get ready for work.

"I will never sell this house, it's all I have of my mother and father and it has been in my family for thousands of years." I looked at the photo of my mother and father that I had on my coffee table in the living room. Amelia looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry." Amelia said softly.

"It's okay, no need to apologise. It happened a long time ago." I walked into the kitchen, and heard Amelia get up and follow behind me. "Anyways, how have you been getting on over the last few years?" I put the kettle on and looked her. "Want a coffee?"

"Please darling. And yeah it's been good."

"You still with that boyfriend of yours?"

"No, that relationship went… well badly."

"Don't most these days?" I sighed, still distracting myself making coffee for us.

"Hey, Jen?" I heard a slight smile in Amelia's voice. "Who's this?" I turned around and saw Amelia looking at a photo; one of me and Jethro from Paris. I walked across the room quickly and took the photo out of Amelia's hands. It was taken by another tourist whilst Jethro and I were at a coffee shop in Paris, and the very start of our mission in Paris, before everything got complicated and reality got in the way.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Jethro, promise me that it will always be this way, us holding hands, together." Jethro looked at me in surprise._

 _"_ _Jenny, us going back to Washington, when we do, won't mean the end of us. I love you and I always will." I looked into his eyes adoringly and he bent and kissed me gently._

 _"_ _I love you too." I said softly when he pulled away, like it was a precious secret that had to be protected with one's life. As I laid my head against his shoulder, I heard a camera shutter and saw a flash. I looked up sharply to see a teenage girl roughly 16 years of age pointing a camera at Jethro and I. She looked at us and took the photo out of the camera shyly._

 _Passing the photo to us she said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude and interrupt." She had a lovely British accent. "It's just you looked at each other with such love, it was the perfect picture and I couldn't resist." Jethro took the photo and looked at it closely before showing it to me. He then looked up at the girl._

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Laura, sir." I smiled slightly at that, and so did Jethro. I then looked down at the photo in my hand. Laura was right; the moment had been the perfect moment for a photo._

 _"_ _My name's is Jethro and this is Jenny. This is a beautiful photo."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _Jenny." I heard a female saying my name. "Jenny!" I could recognise the voice, but I couldn't remember a name… who was it? I knew that voice…_

"Jenny!" I blinked a couple of times, and looked around. Then I saw Amelia, standing in front of me, looking at me like she thought I was going to pass out. "Finally. Are you okay Jen?"

"Yeah I am okay. I was just daydreaming. Anyway this is Jethro and I in Paris. I went undercover with him in Paris before I came to the Pentagon. I actually got back from Paris yesterday."

"Oh, he looks like a lover."

"We were lovers. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I put the photo away in a draw and then went back to the coffee and passed Amelia her coffee. Then we went into the living room and sat down.

"So you wanted to talk to me about it all, because I had a relationship with a co-worker before?" Amelia said, but she didn't sound offended. She sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

"Well yeah, I was hoping you would be able to give me advice on what's the best thing to do." I looked at her worriedly.

She looked at me for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying "When you are in love/ in a relationship with a co-worker your first reaction is to walk away, because of your jobs and because you both believe it won't work. Mainly because stereotypically they don't." I watched her knowing that what she was saying is the truth; that was exactly what I had done. "But," Amelia continued and she looked directly into my eyes. "I believe that in any relationship, you should follow your heart and do what feels right to you. If you love someone, then tell them and be with them before you lose them." I sighed and looked at the floor. "So tell me, what has happened between you and your man."

"Well that's just the thing, Mia. He isn't my man anymore." And then again I broke down into tears and just put my head in my hands and sobbed. Mia came over to me and put her arm around me.

"Let me guess, Jen. You told him no because of your jobs. But then you moved to the Pentagon; so what's in your way now? You aren't co-workers anymore. So go and see him, otherwise you will lose him for good."

"I can't" I sobbed. "I've already screwed up. I told him no, even when I told him that I was moving to the Pentagon." Then cutting through the silence, I heard my old phone; my old work phone; from NCIS. I just sat and stared at the phone as it rang.

"You going to get that Jen?" I got up slowly and then the incoming call cut off and I knew that the call had gone to voice mail.

"I don't understand." I said, partially to myself, but also to Mia. "That phone was my one that I used for work calls at NCIS, only my fellow NCIS agents had the phone number for that phone."

"So one of your old co-workers are calling you. What's bad about that? Maybe they want to meet up for a coffee. You worry too much, Jen." I laughed slightly.

"You're right. And I walked over and picked up the phone, and then walked back over to the sofa. "I'll keep it next to me in case they phone me back." As if by fate, the phone went off again. I looked at Mia who nodded at me, and then, without looking at the number, for fear I would lose my nerve, I answered the call. "Shepard"

"Where are you, Jen?" It was Jethro.

"I am at home, Jethro." I looked at Mia, who smiled slightly. "Why are you calling me Jethro? Are you drunk?"

"I miss you, Jen."

I stopped still and didn't know what to say. "Jethro…" and then the phone cut off. I put the phone down on the coffee table and looked at Mia and quickly composed myself "He was drunk. He said some silly things."

"You can't fool me Jen. What did he say?" I sighed. She was right, I couldn't fool her.

"He said he misses me." I said. And I felt my heart grow heavy and I knew that no matter what I told people or even what I told myself, I missed him too. "But he was drunk, it probably wasn't true."

"Go and see him. It's Friday night and I can see in your eyes that you miss him too. So go and see him. Anyways I have duty tonight."

"It never ends, huh? Okay well you need to go to work." I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly nine o'clock at night. "Blimey, where did the time go? I have stuff to do as well."

"Yeah and that is that you need to go and see your man."

"He isn't my man, Mia. And I can't really go and see him because he is drunk and I have things to do."

"Jen, you only live once. You love him and I believe he loves you. He is drunk, but he misses you. I did what you are doing and now the guy I love is married and has a child on the way, and I just got out of a relationship I hated and got abused in. You have all weekend to do whatever else. Just go and see the man you love."

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you. Okay I'll go and see him."

"Good girl. Ring me later and let me know how it went."

"I will do."


	4. Chapter 4- A Late Night Visit

Half an hour later, I found myself in a cute dress I bought in Paris and I was going out of the door, locking the door and getting back in the car. I sat in the car for a moment, trying to figure out what I was doing with myself, and what I was expecting to happen. Did I really think that I would see Jethro and that everything would be perfect again? I knew better than to expect that. Yet I was still acting like an idiot and getting in the car to go and see Jethro, but then I thought back to what Mia said about the man she loved being married, with a child on the way and I pictured how I would feel if Jethro was like that in a year or so. Then I turned the ignition on in the car and I was off.

Ten minutes later I was outside Jethro's house, and walking down the driveway to his house. I put my hand up to knock and then I remembered that Jethro was drunk, so he probably wouldn't hear the door; for all I knew he had passed out on the floor within the last hour since he rang me. I walked in and followed the sounds of movement into the basement. There Jethro lay in the middle of his half-finished boat, with a glass of bourbon in his hand. "I know it's Friday, but you really shouldn't drink so much, Jethro." I walked down the stairs, trying to act casual, but I was worried about his reaction.

Jethro sat up, moving carefully so he didn't hit his head and got out from underneath the boat, and placed his drink on the bench, before standing and walking over to me. I stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at him, and that was when I realised that he wasn't all that drunk. "I was wondering if you would come over, Jen."

"And what made you think that I would come over?" I smiled slightly, going back to my old flirty self. I could always flirt around Jethro; then again he would flirt back.

"Well, because I knew that you thought I was drunk and well Jen, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much." I smiled at the sound of my nickname. I loved that he called me Jen. I walked around him and put my bag on the bench before leaning against the boat like I had the day before.

"Yes, Jethro. I have been told numerous times that I worry too much. So why did you want me to come over?"

"I don't recall saying I wanted to come you over, Jen." He got his glass of drink and took a swig of it, before walking back over to me and standing in front of me looking directly into his eyes. "I get the feeling you wanted to come over."

"No I didn't. I just wanted to see if you had passed out on the floor yet." I took his Bourbon out of his hands and drank some; a slight smile crossed his mouth.

"You know, when you lie, your right eye twitches." Then he took the drink back and looked straight into my eyes. "So why are you lying to me Jen?" I looked into his eyes and said nothing, knowing that if I did tell him why I was here I would end up making a mistake. I looked at his face and I realised how truly handsome he was. And that I loved him. He moved one step closer, and still looking straight into my eyes, put his glass behind me onto one of the pieces of wood making the construction of the boat. "Why would you lie to me Jen?" But I couldn't answer, I was too mesmerised and it was a little while before I realised how close he was to me.

"Oh, Jethro. If you don't want me here, just say and I will go."

"Now, now Jen. No need to say that like you don't want to be here."

"I don't appreciate being called a liar, Jethro."

"So you don't deny that you do want to be here?" It seemed like he moved closer, but that could just be me being slightly hopefully. Then I felt his hands on my hips and I knew I wasn't just being hopeful. "Come on Jen, just admit that you do want to be here."

"Jethro, you have no idea how annoying you are." But I was trying not to laugh and worse of all, Jethro could see it. He suddenly ducked his head and started nuzzling my neck. I placed my hands on his chest to push him away, but he holds my wrists and pulls me against him. Suddenly he whipped me around so I was leaning me up against the bench. Holding both of my thin wrists in one hand, he presses his body against me as he reaches around me and picks something up. When he lifts his weight off of me and leans back, he has a rope in his hands. He pushed my hands around me and wraps the rope around my wrists before I have any chance to react. "Jethro what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well…" Before I could finish my sentence, I was spun around again and pushed up against the boat, and then his lips crashed down on mine and though I tried to pull away I just can't. With my hands tied up behind me and my back up against the boat I couldn't move, and after a while with his lips on mine, I didn't really want to move away. This wasn't exactly how I was expecting this spontaneous meeting to go, but if this is how he wanted to do things, I wasn't complaining. As I lost myself in him and in my thoughts, I realised that I had started to kiss him back. Then I felt his tongue against my lips, asking a question that I quickly answered by opening my mouth against his.

It wasn't long before I has untied the rope around my wrists, and as I completely lost all rational thought, I finally allowed myself to be loved. I allowed myself to love the only man I wanted in my life.


	5. Chapter 5- The Aftermath

**Sorry that I haven't added to this for a while, just got complete writers' block on this one, and had no idea what to write, got their in the end though, so enjoy guys! R &R please!**

The next morning I woke up, not in my room, or my bed, with someone next to me in this bed that wasn't mine. _God Jenny what did you do?_

"Good morning."

"Jethro, no need to be smug. Don't think some stupid mistake means that we are having a relationship, because we aren't. Today is the last day you will ever see me." I got out of the bed and quickly found my clothes. I could feel Jethro watching me as I got dressed. "Would you stop watching me?" I knew I was being slightly unreasonable, but I wasn't in the mood for Jethro and his smart-ass antics.

"Jenny, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I whipped around, having just done up my top and glared at him. "What? It's true."

"Whether that is the case or not. At least respect my privacy." And with that I walked out of the room and into the bathroom to put my hair up in a messy pony-tail (I can't believe I didn't have a hairbrush with me!) and once I was ready I walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to the basement to find my jacket, shoes, bag and keys.

Jethro, being typical him, was already there and when he heard me he turned around and watched me coming down the stairs. "Do you need to watch every move I make?" I snapped, getting more and more pissed off by the minute.

"Did you mean what you said about this being the last time I will ever see you?"

"Yes, I did." I avoided looking at him, as I knelt on the floor to put my shoes on, and then looked around for my coat, before locating it on the back of the chair behind Jethro. "Please may you pass me my coat, Jethro?"

"Please stay for a while, Jen."

"I can't I'm afraid. I have things to do."

"That's a load of crap." I looked at him then. He was watching me very carefully.

I walked around him and picked up my coat. "Seeing as you obviously had no intention of giving it to me."

"Jenny, please." He almost sounded desperate. "Please can we just talk about this?"

"Jethro, there is nothing else to say. Now goodbye."

And then I walked away from him, for good this time, forgetting what Amelia had said to me the night before.

 **~NCIS~ ~JIBBS~ ~NCIS~ ~JIBBS~ ~NCIS~ ~JIBBS~**

When I got home, I sat down in my study and broke down in floods of tears. I just sat there and let everything out. I cursed Jethro for making me feel the way I did; I cursed Amelia for making me believe it was a good idea for me to go over there last night; I cursed Paris for making it possible for me and Jethro to fall in love; I even cursed my parents for leaving me and for not being there for me to ask them for help; finally I cursed myself for not being hard enough to get over Jethro and just stay the hell away from him!

Once I was done crying and cursing the world, I turned on the radio and was just in time to hear the news. Not a lot was happening in the world, or at least nothing that I would have to get involved in. The only case I had at that moment in time was the arms dealers' case. I picked up the case file I was given yesterday and read through it. Suddenly a name jumped out at me that hadn't been mentioned the day before at any briefings or meetings. I hadn't got around to reading the file yesterday, because Amelia had come over and then I had made the mistake of going to see Jethro. I shook any thoughts of that bastard out of my head before I made another mistake by following that trail of thought again.

I looked back at the case file and read that line again.

 _Jasper Shepard and Rene Benoit (AKA La Grenouille) worked together to try to bring down this group of arms dealers, but the mission was stopped after Shepard's suicide. Benoit then joined the arms dealers after Jasper Shepard's death and Benoit is now the leader of the group._

I knew that my father's death had been concluded as suicide, but I knew in my gut that he hadn't killed himself; he had been murdered. And I knew in my gut that it was Rene Benoit who had killed him. I also knew to follow my gut; Jethro had taught me that… Amongst other things, not all work related… okay, Jenny. Let's leave that thought there and go back to the case.

Hopefully, if I catch the bastard for his arms dealing, I could try get him charged with the murder of my father. I now had a purpose, and with the thought of avenging my father's death, I forgot about the drama with Jethro.

 **So you please R &R and let me know what you think and what you want to happen next. I'll try add it in. Plan at the moment is that I cut to 6 years later when Jenny arrives back at NCIS as Director. what should happen? Should Gibbs be hostile, or instant sparks fly? **

**Lara xxx**


	6. Chapter 6- 6 years later

**Just realised that I haven't been putting up disclaimers... So I don't own anyone from NCIS though I do own Amelia and Director Wood. Please R &R would you? I'm getting worried that no one reads this! Thanks guys**

Six years later, I still hadn't completed my purpose of avenging my father's death. I had just solved many cases at the Pentagon. My first case there had closed after La Grenouille had been granted immunity which meant that we couldn't arrest him or charge him as we needed to. However, I had completed one of my goals, and that was to work my way up the Pentagon and so when Thomas Morrow asked me for a meeting, I was reluctant to go as I didn't know what I expected.

I hadn't heard from Morrow since my time in NCIS as a field agent, although I had seen him at events with the Pentagon, I had been keeping an eye on my own boss to make sure nothing happened to him, so didn't have much time for a social call with my own boss; thankfully I hadn't seen Jethro at any of those events.

Either way I agreed to meet Morrow, as he promised me that the meeting would be "Well worth your time, Jennifer."

I met him at a café and sat down at the table opposite him. "What's the matter, Director?"

"Ah, that's just why you are here, Jennifer."

"It's Jenny, and what do you mean. I don't have time for mind games."

"Yes, Jenny I know you are a busy woman, but this is serious. I am stepping down from my place as Director of NCIS."

"And why does that concern me?"

"Well, I think it's time for a new generation in place of Director, and I believe it is about time a woman had that title. I know that you aimed to get there, and Director Woods and I both think you are ready. I am offering you the position of Director of NCIS."

I sat there dumbstruck. I was waiting for him to tell me it was all a joke.

"Come to the NCIS base tomorrow and you can sign the paperwork and get started, Jenny. What do you say?"

I realised then that he was serious, so I quickly regained my composure. "Of course, what time should I be there?"

"0900 and I will make sure that they know to let you straight in. Come straight to MTac as I will overseeing a mission."

He stood and I followed and held my hand, "Thank you very much. I will see you tomorrow. I am sorry to hear you are leaving, but I am honoured to be your replacement."

"You're very welcome, Jenny. You will do well."

 **~NCIS~ ~JIBBS~ ~NCIS~ ~JIBBS~ ~NCIS~ ~JIBBS~~NCIS~ ~JIBBS~**

That night I got home and immediately rang Director Woods to inform him that I had accepted the job and wouldn't be coming into work the next day as I had a meeting with Morrow. He wasn't surprised. "I knew you would accept the job. I knew that was where you wanted to be in the end. I knew you didn't want to stay in the Pentagon all your life. Congratulations Jenny. You deserve this. You worked hard with us."

"Thank you, sir. I shall probably see you soon."

"Take care of yourself Jenny. I am always here if you need any help."

"And you sir, thank you."

After that I rang Amelia, and told her that I was leaving the office. "Congratulations Jenny! Blimey, Director of NCIS?! If you had turned that down I would have shot you myself! We should meet up for a celebration sometime soon, once it's all official."

"Definitely, Mia. Thank you." I was smiling so much my cheeks hurt.

"Thank you for what?"

"For being my friend."

Mia laughed. "Where's Jenny gone? Who's this soppy woman I am talking to right now?"

"You're right I am being soppy, but it's the truth."

"Aww bless you. I love you too Jenny."

"You too. I'll talk to you soon Mia."

"Talk soon Jenny. Take care of yourself."

"And you Mi Mi." I heard Mia laugh as she put the phone down.

After that I went into the kitchen and made myself a coffee. I was so excited that I was going back to NCIS. I had so many happy memories of that place and I couldn't wait to see everyone again. I knew it would have changed a bit since I had been there. It was more than likely that there were new agents there, although I knew that some were the same. I walked into my study and looked at the framed photo that still stood on the desk. The photo of Jethro and myself in Paris. I missed him so much and knew that it wasn't going to be easy going back to NCIS after so long, especially with Jethro still there. I knew he was because I had been keeping tabs on the happenings there.

But despite any bad feelings and despite the fact I hadn't had a boyfriend since Jethro, I went to sleep that night, knowing I had got to where I had always aimed to be, and that even if he hated me, I could still see him every day again.

TBC

 **This is the end of After Paris, but a sequel will be posted soon. Say if you think this is a good idea :)**


End file.
